


Signature Color

by ronnings



Series: Riverdale Femslash Oneshots [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: After Hours, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, i rewrote the whole archie gets a guitar thing but with josie, not totally but kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnings/pseuds/ronnings
Summary: Cheryl shows up at school to give Josie a present + other things that I don't really know how to explain.





	Signature Color

Josie McCoy is someone Riverdale students expect to be at school after hours. After all, the singer needs to practice and she is free to do so at any time when she is at the school. The peace and quiet is comforting and lets her mind drift from her father’s expectations and her mother’s schemes.

Another student that is unsurprisingly found at school often is Cheryl Blossom. Whether she's working on a new cheer routine or merely escaping her personal dungeon (but not the fun kind), Cheryl spends a lot of time at school when she shouldn’t technically be there.

It is the loneliness of a building at midnight that brings the girls together for the first time. When Cheryl’s sobs pierce through the locker room into the hallway Josie is walking through to get out to her car, the singer knocks gently before she opens it partially and asks to come in.

“Cheryl? Are you okay? Can I come in?” Her voice is laced with concern for the other girl as she takes in the scene before her. Cheryl is in her Vixens practice clothes, but her hair is messy and her makeup is running down her pale cheeks. The room is otherwise empty, save for Cheryl’s gym bag on one of the other benches.

“I’m fine. At least I'm not a copycat daddy-wannabe.” Cheryl retorts, wiping her eyes before sweeping her hair all to one side. She turns to face the other girl and sneers.

“You know Cheryl, I was hoping you weren’t really as much of a bitch as everyone thinks you are. But, I guess I was wrong. You’re just like you're entire family.” Josie says as she begins to retreat from the doorway.

“Wait, Josie.” Cheryl takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for, you didn’t deserve that. I’m not really okay.” Josie faces Cheryl once more.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Josie asks, probing. Cheryl shakes her head no. “Do you want, a, hug?” The cheerleader hesitates for several seconds before finally nodding slowly.

The next time they meet, Josie is the one crying, having been accidentally locked out of the music room and feeling overwhelmed with her father’s repeated disappointments. She's has already had a panic attack because she can't get in and her dad's constantly belittling her, so she sobs quietly. Cheryl approaches the girl and hugs her silently, giving Josie the chance to talk about what’s bothering her.

"My dad is still treating me like a disappointment."

"That's ridiculous. The Pussycats are amazing! You're amazing." Cheryl says with a smile and a comforting touch to the shoulder. She still finds physcial contact feels strange, but Josie has been easing her out of her ice palace and Cheryl is trying to allow it to happen.

It’s through these midnight interactions that Cheryl falls in love with Josie and vice versa. Soon, the comforting hug offered is mixed with a kiss on the cheek. The cheek turns into a mouth and very quickly, the girls found themselves undeniably together, whether it’s physically or emotionally. This togetherness leads the pair to the music room often, but tonight they arrive separately.

When Cheryl gets there, Josie has already been practicing for fifteen minutes.

The door to the music room opens for Cheryl to walk in as it closes behind her quietly and approach the lone figure in the room. A few music stands, some chairs and a stool are the only occupants besides the gorgeous singer sitting atop the stool with a guitar in her hands and her eyes trained on the wall opposite her. Josie is too busy strumming her guitar to notice the intruder. At least, until Cheryl sets her package on the ground and gently rubs her manicured hands into Josie’s tense shoulders.

The singer jumps in her seat and exclaims, “Fuck, Cheryl, you scared me!” The redhead only allows a small chuckle to pass through her lips before pressing them to Josie’s cheek. Cheryl walks to face Josie semi-apologetically.

“I’m...sorry I scared you, that certainly wasn’t my intention.” Cheryl clasps her hands together and a bright smile shines through her normally stoic expression. “But, I hope I have brought a satisfying peace offering.”

The pussycat raises one eyebrow in perfect imitation of the cheerleader. “Oh? What did you bring? It better be something good, especially after the handcuff fiasco.” Cheryl blushes at the memory but presses on regardless.

“Yes, well, you’ll just have to find out.” Cheryl points behind her to the guitar case and Josie leans down and unlatches the first buckle. “I figured that since I’ll be out of town tomorrow, I needed to give you your gifts tonight, and of course the other one isn’t quite school appropriate. That is to say, it involves plenty of hot sex.” The pussycat rolls her eyes discreetly. 

Standing up again, Josie responds, “Good. I’ve missed you the past week, I missed your skill.”

“And I your taste, but with the Vixens' practices and games and your busy schedule, there’s hardly been time to make out, let alone fuck,” Cheryl says as Josie once again begins to unlatch the hardshell case. 

Then, Josie opens the case. When she sees what’s inside, she jumps to run into the cheerleader’s arms. “It’s-” Cheryl starts but is interrupted.

“A 1960 Les Paul.” Josie pulls back to kiss Cheryl, slowly, passionately before extracting herself from her partner’s arms to carefully pick up the vintage guitar. The musician plays a couple of chords before delicately placing the guitar in its case and snapping the latches shut deliberately. “Thank you so much, Cher.” Josie says as she stands back up.

Cheryl pulls her girlfriend in for a brief kiss before she says anything else. “Look, Jo. I know that sex is a big part of this relationship, but it isn’t--it isn’t all of this relationship, you can always talk to me about your shitty dad and his dumbass standards. Try to keep that in mind when you can’t walk straight tomorrow.” Cheryl throws a smirk to Josie who only rolls her eyes at the display of power.

“Oh, I’m the one who won’t be able to walk? Keep dreaming Cher. Keep. Dreaming. It’s my birthday, so my rules.” Josie says with a smirk as she picks up her new guitar and pulls Cheryl to her car.

The car ride is mostly quiet as Cheryl distractedly traces indiscernible patterns on Josie’s leg. When Josie breaks the silence, she surprises her partner. “So, you know next Wednesday…” 

Cheryl clears her throat. “It’s our first month since we fucked.” She stares blankly ahead, poker face in full effect.

“Right, and, I thought maybe we could make this, whatever it is, official.” Josie says as she pulls them over to the side of the deserted street. She turns away from Cheryl while she waits for a response. When it doesn’t come, Josie pulls back onto the road and drives towards Thorn Hill.

“What do you want this to be, Josie?” Cheryl swallows thickly as she rotates her head to look straight on at the singer.

“I was thinking maybe we could be girlfriends.” They arrive at Thorn Hill and Cheryl gets out of the car. The redhead stops. She turns back to the car and climbs back in.

“Yes.” Cheryl brings Josie in for a languid kiss before adding more fire and haste to the kiss. Soon, the girls are in the guest cottage at Thorn Hill and clothes are being pulled off in between heated kisses and heavy breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! It's only been a month and a week. Hehehe, I'm sorry. The end of school got really hectic with finals and essays so bear with me. I'd really appreciate any feedback you might have since I'm un-betaed and this is my first Riverdale fic. Thanks again you guys!


End file.
